leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Johanna
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Johanna |jname=アヤコ |tmname=Ayako |slogan=no |image=Johanna DP.png |size=150px |caption=Artwork from the |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Blue |hometown=Twinleaf Town |region=Sinnoh |relatives='Games': (son) or (daughter) Anime: (daughter) Adventures: (son) |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP001 |epname=Following A Maiden's Voyage! |enva=Sarah Natochenny |java=Makoto Tsumura }} Johanna (Japanese: アヤコ Ayako) is the mother of the player character in . She is an accomplished Pokémon Coordinator from Twinleaf Town. In the , Johanna is the mother of and appears as a recurring character during the . In the Pokémon Adventures , she is the mother of . In the games Unlike previous mothers, Johanna is less content to stay at home. After the player begins their , she can be found at the Contest Hall in Hearthome City and occasionally enters Master Rank s with her , nicknamed Jumpy (Japanese: ガルちゃん Garu-chan). She is also shown to travel to the Resort Area, where every so often she will visit the player's Villa. She can also be encountered in the lobby of the Battle Hall, where she will be cheering in support of the player. She seems to be a friend of the Contest Judge Keira. Pokémon Items given / |sprite= mod 2) = 0|Lucas|Dawn}}Contestwalkdown}} Quotes Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Twinleaf Town *When the player leaves their room: :"! came calling for you a little while ago. I don't know what it was about, but he said it was an emergency." :"Oh, yes! ! Don't go into the tall grass. Wild Pokémon might attack you. It would be OK if you had your own Pokémon, but you don't, so..." *After receiving starter: :"What's up, dear? ... Wow. I can't believe that happened to you. Am I ever glad that both you and are unharmed. The professor you mentioned is most likely Professor Rowan of Sandgem Town. I've heard that he is well known for his studies on Pokémon. I hear he's also quite intimidating... , I think you need to visit him in Sandgem Town. You need to properly explain why you had no choice but to use his Pokémon. Don't worry! I'm sure he will understand." :"Oh, I know! , put these on." :"Going to Sandgem Town is like an adventure in itself, right? With those Running Shoes, you can get to faraway places much faster. OK... Let me read the instructions... "Press the B Button and dash about faster than ever before! Put on the Running Shoes and blaze new trails of adventure!" Well, isn't that just nifty!" *After meeting Professor Rowan: :"What's up, ? ... Wow. Professor Rowan asked you to do something that big. OK, dear, go for it! Your mom's got your back! Oh, I know! , I've got something that you'll find useful." :"That's a Journal. It keeps a record of your daily events. Check it, and you'll be able to remember what you did last. Gee, a journey full of adventure... I envy you, kiddo. Plus, you're not alone. You have your Pokémon with you. I wish I could go instead! I'm just joking, dear! Yup, ! I'll be all right by myself, so you go and enjoy your adventure! When you're exposed to new things, and experience new sensations... It makes your mother happy, too. ...But come back sometimes. I would like to see the kinds of Pokémon you've caught, dear." :"Oh? No, he's not..." :"Not to worry, will deliver that to him. Won't you, ?" :"Bye-bye, ! Enjoy your adventure!" Contest Hall : "Oh, hi, ." : "Oh, I don't know about that. I've never spoken to about s. I'm surprised you two know each other, though." : "Were you surprised to see me, ? I got bored, so I came out to for a little vacation. I'm just as surprised to see you here, my dear! But are you serious about entering Contests? Not dressed that way! When your is all dressed up, you can't be dressed your usual way. Put this on for a little glamour." : "I'm sure it will look good on you. After all, I chose it. Go enjoy the Contests, honey! Contests will give you a different look at the many charms of Pokémon. It should be an eye-opening experience for you. Bye now!" Twinleaf Town (post-game) :"! came looking for you a little while ago. I don't know what it was about, but he was shouting about you needing to get on a ship at Snowpoint City. You know how impatient he is. He was gone before I could ask. Anyway, how's it going, kid? Is your project with Professor Rowan coming along?" Pokémon Platinum Twinleaf Town *When the player leaves their room: :"! already left. I don't know what it was about, but he sure was in a hurry!" :*If talked to again: ::"You know how impatient is. He took off before I could even ask what it was about." *When the player leaves the house: :"Oh, yes! ! Don't go into the tall grass. Wild Pokémon might attack you. It would be OK if you had your own Pokémon, but you don't, so... Well, take care, sweetie!" :*If talked to again: ::"Bye-bye, player! You take care now!" ::"What is it, dear? Isn't waiting for you?" *After receiving starter: :"What's the matter, dear? ... Wow. That's what happened to you? You and are lucky to have met Prof. Rowan. Imagine if you didn't... I wouldn't like to think what the wild Pokémon might have done to you two. , go see Prof. Rowan, and thank him properly for your Pokémon. His lab is in Sandgem Town, isn't it? Now that you have your own Pokémon, the tall grass won't be so threatening." :"Oh, I know! , put these on." :"Going to Sandgem Town is like an adventure in itself, right? With those Running Shoes, you can get to faraway places much faster. OK... Let me read the instructions... "Press the B Button and dash about faster than ever before! Put on the Running Shoes and blaze new trails of adventure!" Well, isn't that just nifty!" :*If talked to again: ::"I'll read you the instructions for the Running Shoes... "Press the B Button and dash about faster than ever before! Put on the Running Shoes and blaze new trails of adventure!" Well, isn't that just nifty!" *After meeting Professor Rowan: :"What is it, ? ... Wow. Professor Rowan asked you to do something that big. OK, dear, go for it! Your mom's got your back! Oh, I know! , I've got something that you'll find useful." :"That's a Journal. It keeps a record of your daily events. Check it, and you'll be able to remember what you did last. Gee, a journey full of adventure... I envy you, kiddo. Plus, you're not alone. You have your Pokémon with you. I wish I could go instead! I'm just joking, dear! Yup, ! I'll be all right by myself, so you go and enjoy your adventure! When you're exposed to new things, and experience new sensations... It makes your mother happy, too. ...But come back sometimes. I would like to see the kinds of Pokémon you've caught, dear." :"Oh? No, he's not..." :"Not to worry, will deliver that to him. Won't you, ?" :"Bye-bye, ! Enjoy your adventure!" *After becoming the Champion: :"! came looking for you a little while ago. I don't know what it was about, but he was shouting about you needing to get on a ship at Snowpoint City. You know how impatient he is. He was gone before I could ask. Anyway, how's it going, kid? Is your project with Professor Rowan coming along?" *At any point of the game: :"Welcome home, . Are you and your Pokémon healthy? Take a quick rest, dear." :*If talked to again: ::". Seeing you reminds me so much of your father. You two are so alike!" ::"While you're gone, I go and visit 's mom. We talk about this and that. Well, actually, all we do is talk about you two." ::"! You and your Pokémon are looking good! Nothing can stop you now!" ::". Listen. Always treat your Pokémon with kindness. Your Pokémon work hard, not for themselves, but for you!" Sprites In the anime Johanna debuted in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. She told Dawn that in order to become a great Pokémon Coordinator, she would have to learn from s and as well. Later, when Dawn was about to leave for her with a large suitcase full of clothes and jewelry, Johanna gave her a small backpack. In The Bells are Singing!, it was revealed that she sewed 's vest. As a young girl, she was shown participating in a Pokémon Contest in a flashback in Battling the Generation Gap! against her childhood rival, Lila. It was revealed that Lila was the first person to defeat Johanna, breaking her winning streak. However, after seeing how passionate Johanna was about Contests, she started questioning what she really wanted to do. She sat down to talk to Johanna and the two decided they would pursue what they would be best at, with Johanna competing in Contests and Lila studying to become a Pokémon Stylist. In Battling a Cute Drama!, Dawn, , and received cold-weather outfits for the area surrounding Snowpoint City from her. Johanna appeared in Strategy Begins at Home! and met Ash and Brock in person for the first time. Together with Izzy and Cara, she was planning the events of the Twinleaf Festival. She later had a two-on-two Contest Battle with her daughter, using her and against Dawn's Piplup and . Although she won the battle with relative ease, she was impressed by Dawn's teamwork and complimented her. In Challenging a Towering Figure!, Johanna was the hostess for the Festival Battle Challenge which was a part of the Twinleaf Festival. She wore a gown during the occasion. In Teaching the Student Teacher!, Johanna was supposed to have a seminar for children, "My Very First Pokémon Coordinator Class," but she had to fill in for a Nurse Joy who was taking care of too many Pokémon as a judge in the Neighborly Town . Dawn volunteered to teach in her place. At the end of the episode, Johanna gave Dawn a new outfit to wear at the Grand Festival. Johanna made brief cameo appearances from Last Call — First Round! to Coming Full-Festival Circle!, in which she watched Dawn compete in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. She then appeared again in person in A Grand Fight for Winning!, where she joined the audience. She also made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Her latest appearance was in SS024 when Dawn returned home. Johanna decided to have her Glameow and Umbreon battle Dawn's and . However, after Piplup and Cyndaquil started squabbling, the battle was stopped. She is last seen saying her farewells to on her journey to Hoenn. Character Johanna is an accomplished Pokémon Coordinator, having won the Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator after winning the Sinnoh Grand Festival when she was younger. Dawn grew up inspired by her achievements and decided to follow in her footsteps, wanting to become a great Coordinator as well. When Dawn left on her , Johanna gave her the first Ribbon she received, which both of them carried as a good luck charm. Johanna watches all of Dawn's Contests on television along with her . She also has newspaper articles about Dawn's victories and pictures of her competing in Contests and the Hearthome Collection in her living room. Although she keeps track of Dawn's journey, she doesn't like to get too involved, telling Dawn she would be better off relying on her friends and her instead of her mother, and to use her losses as a learning opportunity. While one might think that her skills have gotten rusty since she became a mother, it turns out that she teaches a class out of her home, even having a battlefield behind her house for instructing her students. As a result, her skills are still as sharp as ever, as shown when she battled Dawn. Pokémon This listing is of Johanna's known in the : was her main Pokémon as a Coordinator. After Johanna retired from her career, Glameow became the family pet. It was seen battling against Lila's in a flashback, where it lost by points. It later battled alongside Johanna's against Dawn's Piplup and and won. Glameow was also seen in Challenging A Towering Figure! during the Twinleaf Festival battle tournament.}} is her only other known Pokémon. It first appeared in Strategy Begins at Home!, where it battled against Dawn's Piplup and alongside Johanna's Glameow and won. It was later seen in Challenging a Towering Figure! during the Twinleaf Festival battle tournament. Umbreon's latest appearance was in SS024 where it was used to battle Dawn's Piplup and alongside Glameow. It was able to do some dazzling combinations with Glameow, but when Piplup and Cyndaquil unleashed their - combination; the battle was stopped due to them fighting. Umbreon's known moves are , , , , and .}} Achievements Ribbons obtained This listing is of the Ribbons Johanna has obtained: * At least five Ribbons (prior to Following A Maiden's Voyage!) Grand Festival ranking Johanna has competed in the following Grand Festivals: * Sinnoh Grand Festival - Winner (prior to Following A Maiden's Voyage!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=津村まこと Makoto Tsumura |en=Sarah Natochenny |fi=Elise Langenoja (DP001-DP167) Ella Pyhältö (DP176, DP190-DP191) Raili Raitala (DP177) |hu=Ilona Molnár |no=Lena Meieran |pl=Bożena Furczyk (DP001-DP012) Monika Kwiatkowska (DP027-DP049) Anna Sroka (DP061-DP095, DP162-present) Anna Sztejner (DP137-DP141) |pt_br=Denise Reis (DP001-DP012, DP043-DP061, DP095) Silvia Suzy (DP027) Elisa Villon (DP079) Lene Bastos (DP137-present) |pt_eu=Sandra de Castro (DP001-DP049) Isabel Queirós (DP061-DP095) Ângela Marques (DP137-DP141) |es_eu=Gemma Martín}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Johanna was first seen in Perturbed by Pachirisu in a video that was watching to practice for the Dance Competition of her first Pokémon Super Contest. She reappeared as a figment of 's thoughts after the boy reminisced about the bonds that families share in Vexing Vespiquen & Unmanageable Mothim II. She physically debuted in Stopping Sableye when Diamond learned that she had headed to Lake Verity to gather and would be in danger because of Team Galactic's plan to blow up the lake. He went there and found her being held hostage by the Mars. Johanna barely managed to escape with Diamond's help as he distracted Mars and allowed his mother to run away. After returning home alongside and Roseanne, she realized that the jacket and shoes that she ordered for Diamond were gone, and conjured the idea to call him on the phone she left in a pocket. Soon, though, after he received her call, she heard from him that he was infiltrated their flying shuttle and would be having a final showdown with Team Galactic, much to her shock. Sebastian traveled to Pastoria City with Johanna and Roseanne in order to inform about Diamond's disappearance. Johanna became a Super Contest Coordinator once more by the end of this chapter Johanna made a short cameo at the end of this chapter. Pokémon is the family's house pet. It is also assumed to be her Contest Pokémon as it was shown that she earned many Ribbons in Sinnoh.}} is Johanna's second seen Pokémon. She is assumed to be another one of Johanna's Contest Pokémon as shown in a picture of her and Dexter. None of Kangaskhan's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl manga Johanna appeared in . In the TCG This is a listing of cards mentioning or featuring Johanna or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Supporter|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=83/100|jpsetlink=Entry Pack '08|jpset=Torterra/Infernape/Empoleon Half Deck|jpsetlink2=Giratina vs Dialga Deck Kit|jpset2=Giratina/Dialga Half Deck|jpnum2=013/014|jpsetlink3=Gift Box DPt|jpset3=Piplup/Pikachu Half Deck|jpnum3=015/015|jpset4=Arceus LV.X Deck: Grass & Fire|jpnum4=017/017|jpset5=Arceus LV.X Deck: Lightning & Psychic|jpnum5=017/017}} Trivia * Johanna is the first mother who has a role other than mother. * Johanna is the first mother of an anime protagonist to be directly based on a game counterpart. * Johanna is the first mother of a player character in a handheld game whose name is known. * Johanna's Japanese name was originally intended to be Emiko (エミコ), as seen in the early sketches for the . * In the anime, the color of Johanna's first Ribbon—the one she gave Dawn at the start of her journey—is the same color as the Ribbon Dawn first earned but it wasn't the same Ribbon. Names Jumpy Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Coordinators Category:Top Coordinators Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Katrin es:Casilda fr:Johanna it:Olga ja:アヤコ zh:彩子